breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Crustmas Story
"A Crustmas Story" is the 17th and 18th episodes of season 2 and the 57th and 58th episodes overall. It aired on December 11, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce stay up all night waiting for Santa Crust to come while reading each other quazy holiday stories and singing Crustmas carols. Plot The scene starts outside the Swamp Pad. Buhdeuce looks in the window. He informs SwaySway that it's snowing on Crustmas Eve. Then SwaySway looks in the window. They run out of the door to find out it's really 'doughing' outdoors because the snowflakes were in the shape of bread slices. They leap from the swamp pad and land in snow. They make dough angels together until Buhdeuce randomly starts running about and a certain 'someone' chucks a doughball at him. Obviously, it was SwaySway, and the baps have a doughball fight. Soon it gets too aggressive and they go back to the swamp pad for hot cocoa. While having the cocoa, an alarm tells them that their Crustmas party is about to start. They decorate the house until a windstorm blows the front door down. The breadwinners lock the door so it doesn't happen again. SwaySway, full of hope, says it would soon blow over, but on th the weather channel, Christiana says that a terrible doughstorm Pondgea and won't come out for a long time. Even Santa Crust was doughed in at the North Pole. With this said, Buhdeuce was upset - it was bad enough that nobody would be at their party, but not even Santa would make it. SwaySway tries to cheer his best bap up by reading a happy story from the Big Book of Holiday Tales. He reads the story of the Elf Baps Who Saved Crustmas. The story was about two elves who made toys with others but mostly with each other. They had lots of fun until a head elf that looked like Mr.Pumpers said that they had to stop because Santa Crust was feeling sick and has been yakking up candy canes as all day. The elf baps were dismayed. When SwaySway got to that part of the story, Buhdeuce stopped him to say that what he heard wasn't cheerful. SwaySway tells Buhdeuce that the story gets better there and continues the story. The elf baps decide to deliver the gifts themselves, but Santa's graindeer wasn't harnessed to the sleigh so they fly away without warning. Their only option left was to harness a reindeer version of Jelly to the sleigh. She takes off and the elves start delivering presents to Duck town while signing about their deliveries. Soon they crash into too many houses and end up in hospital, content that everyone has what they want. Buhdeuce is cheered up and now has hope that Santa will make it past the storm. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Santa Crust * T-Midi * Ketta * Bread Maker * Oonski the Great * Mr. Pumpers * Mrs. Furfle * Thon * Trash Bandit * Lionel Thrash * Buhdeuce's Fan * Ninja Barber * Bill * Lil Loafie * Rambamboo * Disco Ball * Cristiana Snapperjaws Trivia *This was the last episode to premiere on Nickelodeon, future episodes would instead start airing on Nicktoons. *This is the second holiday special ("Night of the Living Bread") and the third double-length special ("Night of the Living Bread" and "Birds of a Feather"). *This is the third episode which have the animated titlecard ("Space Ducks" and "Viking Ducks") *The Disco Ball from the Pilot, Lil Loafie from "Lil Loafie", Cristiana Snapperjaws from "Shrunken Ducks", Trash Bandit from "Trash Bandit" and Thrash Man from "Rock N' Roar" return in this episode. *According to Oonski's song he got: 12 bags of money, 11 motorcycles, 10 televisions, 9 pretty paintings (pictures of T-Midi's mother), 8 sloppy joeys, 7 rusty buckets, 6 crying babies, 4 refrigerators, 3 creepy puppets, 2 hairy beavers and SwaySway and Buhdeuce's underwear. *This is the last episode to air in 2015. *This is the first time Ketta, T-Midi, and Oonski are seen crying. *Title is a parody of the 1983 film A Christmas Story. *This episode is the first where a photorealistic duck speaks instead of quacks. *This episode was first known as "Happy Quacky Holidays". *At the end of the Bread Maker's story, the Bread Maker and Santa Crust (when combining their powers to make the first crustmas) do the fusion dance from Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-40-10-247.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-41-00-453.jpg Avatarek.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-42-30-960.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-42-55-905.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-43-18-959.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-43-42-865.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-44-07-476.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-44-19-109.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-44-42-615.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-01-415.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-29-276.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-38-577.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-45-136.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-51-986.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-45-58-115.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-46-11-830.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-46-15-382.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-46-31-606.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-46-43-644.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-46-45-581.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-01-767.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-10-743.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-26-819.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-30-844.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-32-711.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-47-55-326.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-13-256.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-16-728.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-34-407.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-47-060.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-50-823.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-50-36-757.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-48-53-841.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-49-22-705.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-49-41-912.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-49-49-251.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-49-55-582.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-50-24-022.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-50-49-934.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-51-08-072.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-51-30-850.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-51-37-220.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-51-45-317.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-51-57-966.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-52-04-508.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 08-52-09-182.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-28-00-59-08.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes